hiccupfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Steve Rogers
This job... we try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody, but if we can't find a way to live with that, next time maybe nobody can be saved. Steve Rogers Le Captain Steven « Steve » Grant Rogers est un Super Soldat vétéran de la second guerre mondiale, et a été le premier super héros du monde. Après le programme "Renaissance", classé top secret, qui a transformé le frêle et maladif Steve Rogers en puissant et héroïque Captain America, ses exploits hors du commun durant la seconde guerre mondiale ont fait de lui une légende vivante. Rogers a attaqué de nombreux quartiers généraux de l'HYDRA avec ses équipiers, les Commandos Hurlants, à la consternation de Crâne Rouge, Rogers a aidé les alliés à gagner la guerre, mais s'est écrasé en Antarctique à la suite de son dernier combat contre Crâne Rouge. Son ami Howard Stark ne cessera jamais de le rechercher. Il sortira du coma le 17 avril 2012, à ce moment-là, Nick Fury, le directeur du SHIELD à cette époque, lui qu'il avait passé près de 67 ans piégé dans la glace. Alors que Steve Rogers se retrouve perdu dans le monde moderne, Nick Fury demande à Rogers pour l'aider à sauver le monde encore une fois. Son premier acte marquant son retour officiel dans le monde moderne sera de rejoindre les Avengers pour contrer l'invasion Chitauri menée par Loki. Par la suite, il rejoindra le SHIELD afin de continuer à protéger le monde. Après le retour d'HYDRA, il part à la recherche de son ami d'enfance, Bucky Barnes, avec l'aide de Sam Wilson, tout en travaillant avec les Avengers pour faire tomber ce qui restait d'HYDRA. Par la suite, il restera avec les Avengers pour combattre Ultron. Après la bataille de Sokovie, il continuera à les mener au combat. Lorsque l'ONU mit en place les Accords de Sokovie, Thaddeus Ross lui demanda de les signer, ce que Rogers refusera. Biographie. Jeunesse. Enfance. Steven Grant Rogers est né de 4 juillet 1918 à Brooklyn. Il est le fils de Sarah et Joseph Rogers. Son père est tué durant la Première Guerre mondial avant sa naissance. C'est durant son primaire qu'il rencontre James Barnes, alors que Steve se fait attaquer par des brutes qui en voulait à son déjeuner. Les deux enfants devinrent rapidement inséparables. Mort de Sarah Rogers. Le 15 octobre 1936, le mère de Steve, Sarah Rogers meurt de la tuberculose alors que son fils a 18 ans. Après son enterrement, alors que Steve refuse à proposition de Bucky de venir vivre avec les Barnes, son ami lui promet que quoiqu'il advienne, il sera toujours là pour lui. Pour Rogers, cette promesse est une chose qui compte encore pour lui au jour d'aujourd'hui. La Seconde Guerre mondiale C'est durant une classe d'art que Steve et Bucky apprirent que les États-Unis rentraient en guerre. Comme Steve voulait entrer dans l'armée, Bucky lui apprit les rudiments de la boxe pendant deux semaines. Ensuite, les deux amis se présentèrent à un bureau de recrutement, mais Steve fut jugé inapte au service à cause de son asthme et classé 4F, alors que Barnes fut accepté. Recrutement. En juin 1943, alors que Bucky fait ses classes, Steve continue à tenter de se faire enrôler. Mais à chaque fois, il est recalé à cause de sa mauvaise santé. Il finit par se rendre au cinéma où la page des informations parle de l'effort de guerre américain, et surtout des soldats partant au front. Lorsqu'un spectateur se met à huer les actualités en réclamant les dessins-animés, Steve est la seule personne de la salle qui lui demande d'arrêter par respect pour les soldats étant au front. L'homme l'entraine dans une ruelle à côté où il commence à le frapper. Alors que Steve se relève et apprête à riposter, Bucky arrive et interpelle la brute en lui demandant s'il ne préfèrerait pas un adversaire à sa taille. thumb|left|Bucky et Steve lors de leur double rendez-vous à la Stark ExpoAprès avoir mis la brute en fuite, Bucky informe Steve qu'il a été nommé sergent dans le 107e d'infanterie et qu'il part le lendemain pour le front. Pour remonter le moral à Rogers, Barnes l'emmène à la Stark Expo où il a arrangé une double rendez-vous. Les quatre jeunes gens assistent à la démonstration d'une voiture volante par Howard Stark. Mais, le véhicule a un raté et finit par s'écraser sur la scène. Steve profite que l'attention soit vers l'inventeur pour s'éclipser discrètement et aller présenter sa candidature au bureau d'enrôlement situer à côté. Buck le voit faire et lui rappelle qu'il peut participer à la guerre de plusieurs autres façons, sans oublier que pour faire ça, il devra mentir sur le formulaire, ce qui est un crime. Steve lui dit qu'il a besoin de se battre pour son pays et qu'il refuse de rester en arrière quand d'autres vont se faire tuer à la guerre. Après avoir entendu la conversation entre Steve et Bucky, le docteur Abraham Erskine approche Rogers et lui demande s'il veut participer à la guerre pour tuer des allemands. Steve lui répondu qu'il a horreur des brutes et ne voulait tuer personne, tout simplement, il ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prenne à plus faible que soit. Impressionné par cette réponse franche, Erskine lui propose de participer au "projet Renaissance", une expérience vivant un créer un super-soldat, menée par la Section Scientifique de Réserve. Le projet Renaissance. Rogers accepte, et sous la supervision du docteur Erskine, de l'agent Peggy Carter et du Colonel Phillips, il commence sa formation militaire. Malgré sa mauvaise condition physique, il se détache rapidement du groupe de par son intelligence et sa détermination. Malgré les affirmations d'Erskine, le colonel doute qu'en au choix de prendre Steve comme premier cobaye. Il finit pas accepter la décision d'Erskine après avoir vu Rogers faire un acte de courage et d'abnégation. La nuit précédent l'injection du sérum à Rogers, Erskine lui raconte comment Johann Schmidt est devenu Crâne Rouge. Il rassure Steve en lui disant qu'il l'avait choisi parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, et que comme il avait été faible toute sa vie, il connaissait la valeur de la force et n'en abuserait pas.thumb|Steve et Peggy en chemin pour le laboratoire du Dr Erskine Pendant ce temps, Schmidt envoie un assassin tué Erskine et voler ses travaux avant que le scientifique les donne aux américains. Le lendemain, en Amérique, Peggy Carter escorte Steve Rogers vers l'endroit où il subira le projet Renaissance. Sur le chemin, ils discutent de la façon dont ils doivent se battre pour avoir une place dans ce monde, lui à cause de sa petite taille et de sa mauvaise santé, elle parce que c'est une femme. Une fois sur place, ils sont accueillis par le docteur Erskine alors qu'Howard Stark termine d'installer les dernières machines. Une fois Rogers en place, Erskine explique aux spectateurs (divers politiciens et des membres de leur cabinet), installés à une distance de sécurité avec le colonel Phillips et l'agent Carter, comment ils vont procéder pour créer un super-soldat en lui injectant un sérum spécial et en le soumettant à des rayons gama. Bien que le traitement soit douloureux, le projet Renaissance est une réussite et Rogers se retrouve transformer en un homme en parfaite santé et avec une force super-humaine. Alors que tout le monde se réjouit de la réussite de l'expérience, l'assassin de Schmidt tue Erskine et vole la dernière fiole du sérum de super-soldat, avant de prendre la suite. Rogers court à la recousse d'Erskine, mais, il ne peut rien faire d'autre d'entendre les dernières paroles de son ami qui lui recommande de toujours suivre son propre jugement et de rester un homme bien. Par la suite, Steve part à la poursuite de l'assassin et finit par le rattraper. Mais, dans la lutte, la dernière fiole du sérum est brisée et l'assassin se suicide. Avec la mort d'Erskine, la formule du sérum de super-soldat est perdue. On prélève du sang à Rogers pour essayer de la retrouver car, c'est le seul endroit où les alliés peuvent retrouver une trace de ce sérum. Après, Steve demande au colonel Phillips s'il peut suivre la SSR en Europe, mais, le militaire refuse, lui rappelant que s'il avait eu son mot à dire, jamais Rogers n'aurait rejoint l'armée. Par la suite, le sénateur Brandt approche Steve et lui propose de venir se battre sur le front le plus important de la guerre. Travail pour l'USO. thumb|left|Captain America, meneuse de revuePlutôt que de l'envoyer combattre outre-atlantique, Brant se sert de Rogers comme outil de propagande afin d'encourager les dons en le faisant parader dans un numéro sous le nom de Captain America. Très vite, ce personnage devient populaire. En plus de son show, il tourne des vidéos de propagandes et des comics sont dessinés pour compter ses "exploits". Devant l'ampleur du phénomène, il parcourt le pays. En 1943, l'USO finit par l'envoyer sur le front italien pour remonter le moral des troupes. Là-bas, il retrouve Peggy Carter et confie à la jeune femme que malgré son succès il regrette de ne pas se battre aux côtés des autres soldats. L'agent de la SSR lui répond que le destin de Rogers n'était pas de servir de mascotte. La libération des prisonniers de guerre alliés. Durant leur conversation, Rogers apprend que la majeure partie de l'unité de Bucky Barnes est portée disparue suite à un combat contre les forces allemandes dirigées par Johann Schmidt. Bien que le colonel Chester Phillips lui annonce que le sergent Barnes fait partie des hommes comme mort au combat, et qu'a part gagner la guerre, on ne peut rien faire pour les prisonniers alliés, Rogers refuse d'y croire. Sans avertir personne, il vole de l'équipement. Alors qu'il allait partir, Peggy Carter le convainc de la laisser l'aider. Peggy et Howard Stark l'aide à passer les lignes ennemis jusqu'à trente miles derrière les lignes ennemies grave à un avion piloter par Stark. Pendant le voyage, Rogers a une discutions maladroite avec Carter car il pense qu'elle a une relation avec Howard. Lorsque des tirs ennemis manquent de les toucher, il ordonne à Peggy et Howard de regagner la base après qu'il ait sauté. Lorsque l'agent lui répond qu'il n'a pas le droit de leur donner des ordres, Steve lui rétorque que si vu qu'il a le garde de capitaine. Après son saut, il atterri sans être inquiété et arrive à rentrer dans un camion d'HYDRA, dont il se sert infiltrer la base sans rencontrer le moindre problème. thumb|left|Rogers et Barnes faisant face à Crâne RougeUne fois à l'intérieur, il vole un morceau de technologie Tesseract utilisée par HYDRA et libère les prisonniers. Les soldats se battent contre leur ravisseurs avant de s'échapper. Pendant ce temps, Rogers continue son exploration de la base pour retrouver Bucky. Il finit par apercevoir Arnim Zola quittant une pièce. Lorsqu'il y rentre, il trouve un Buck délirant ligoté à une table où on lui a fait subir des expérimentations. Steve le détache et l'aide à se relever. Rapidement, Barnes arrive a se déplacer seul et les deux amis se mettent à la recherche d'une sortie alors que Schmidt a déclenché l'auto-destruction de la base. Ils finissent par croiser Schmidt et Zola. Un bref combat s'engage entre Rogers et Schmidt durant lequel l'allemand révèle sa force incroyable. Zola arrive à séparer les deux morceaux de la passerelle et Schmidt retire son masque et révèle son véritable visage, qui lui a valu le surnom de Crâne Rouge. Alors que Schmidt s'échappe, Rogers et Barnes parviennent à sortir et rejoindre les autres soldats alliés qui viennent de s'évader. Ils regagnent ensemble la base américaine. Rogers annonce au Colonel Phillips qu'il acceptera toutes formes de punition. Son supérieur lui répond que sa punition sera d'être médaillé. Ensuite, Peggy lui signale que Steve était en retard, celui-ci lui répond qu'il ne pouvait pas la joindre pour qu'elle envoie une équipe de récupération car son émetteur s'est cassé durant les combats. Bucky Barnes a demandé à tout le monde d'acclamer le héros du moment, et tous les hommes se sont exécutés. thumb|Captain recrutant les Commandos HurlantsDurant le debriefing, Rogers donne toutes les informations sur HYDRA qu'il a put apercevoir dans la base, notamment l'emplacement d'autres bases. Son excellente mémoire impressionne Peggy. Quand le colonel Phillips lui dit qu'il a besoin d'une équipe, Rogers lui répond qu'il sait exactement de quel homme il a besoin. Il recrute Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth et Jacques Dernier pour former une équipe qui sera nommée les Commandos Hurlants. Lorsque Barnes lui demande si Steve compte garder la même tenue, Rogers lui répond qu'il aime de plus en plus son costume. Carter finit par arriver et annonce à Steve qu'Howard Stark l'attend le lendemain pour essayer de nouvelles armes. Ils se mettent d'accord pour aller danser ensemble une fois que la guerre sera terminée. Après le départ de l'agent de la SSR, Barnes plaisante en disant que les rôles étaient entrain de s'inverser. Lorsque Steve revient à la base, l'agent Lorraine l'attire à l'écart avant de l'embrasser. Ils sont surpris par Peggy Carter qui reproche à Rogers d'agir comme n'importe quel soldat. Rogers en parle à Howard pour essayer d'avoir quelques conseils. Au cours de leur entretien, Stark lui fournit un bouclier circulaire en vibranium, capable d'encaisser une grand nombre de dommages. Comme le prouve la démonstration de Peggy lorsqu'elle tira sur Rogers pour se venger parce qu'il avait embrassé une autre femme. Alors que les deux hommes regardent la jeune femme partir, Rogers donne à Howard un croquis de l'uniforme qu'il voudrait avoir. Les Commandos Hurlants. thumb|left|Les Commandos HurlantsLes Commandos Hurlants et Rogers enchainent les missions contre HYDRA. Ils enchainent les bases d'HYDRA détruites à travers toute l'Europe. Rogers dirige l'équipe sous le nom de code de Captain America. Rogers a dirigé son équipe avec compétence et confiance, et devint rapidement un chef respecté par ses hommes. Il préférait être avec eux sur le terrain plutôt que d'être présent lorsqu'il était décoré. De pas son expérience sur le terrain, Rogers devint une autorité sur la meilleure façon de combattre HYDRA, il conseilla même le général Eisenhower. Pendant le tournage d'un documentaire sur ses hommes et lui, durant une scène ayant lieu à un briefing, on peut voir qu'il a une photo de Peggy Carter dans sa boussole. Au cours d'une de ses missions, il sauva l'homme qui allait devenir l'époux de l'agent Carter des années après. Progressivement, Rogers et ses commandos ont détruit les bases d'HYDRA dont ils avaient connaissance. Ils participèrent au débarquement de Normandie et combattirent dans les Ardennes, poussant les nazis à retourner en Allemagne.thumb|Bucky et Steve avant une mission Fin 1944, les Commandos Hurlants eurent une mission particulière : capturer Arnim Zola, l'un des meilleurs scientifiques d'HYDRA et le bras droit de Crâne Rouge. Captain, Bucky Barnes et Gabe Jones participèrent à l'attaque. Alors que Jones resta sur le toit, Rogers et Barnes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, mais, les deux hommes tombèrent rapidement dans une embuscade. Durant les combats qui suivirent, Bucky est projeté hors du train, et Steve n'a pas d'autre choix que de voir son meilleur ami faire une chute vertigineuse sans avoir pu faire quoique ce soit pour le sauver. Zola fut capturé par Gabe Jones, et le scientifique finit par livrer de précieux renseignements aux aillés pour vaincre HYDRA. Dévaster par la mort de son ami d'enfance, Steve s'isole dans les ruine d'un ancien bar pour tenter de se saouler. Il est rejoint par Peggy Carter et il lui explique qu'à cause du sérum, il ne peut pas être ivre, même s'il le souhaite. Peggy lui dit que Barnes connaissait les risques, et qu'il les avait accepté parce qu'il considérait que leur mission valait le coup. Elle rajoute que si Rogers tenait à son ami et le respectait, il devait accepter ce choix, aussi difficile que cela puisse être. En se servant des informations transmises par Zola, la SSR met en place un plan d'attaque contre le quartier général d'HYDRA. Bien décidé à venger Bucky, Steve propose une stratégie osée qui consiste à laisser les soldats d'HYDRA le capturer pour qu'il puisse faire diversion pendant que les troupes alliées arrivent. L'attaque du quartier général d'HYDRA. Rogers s'approcha seul et en moto de la base ennemie. Lorsque des soldats d'HYDRA arrivent pour l'arrêter, il arrive à les mettre hors combat avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de la base. Son avancée en finalement stoppée par plusieurs combattants d'HYDRA armés de lance-flamme. Fait prisonnier, Rogers est amené devant Crâne Rouge. Celui-ci lui demande ce qu'Erskine a bien pu lui trouver pour lui donner volontairement accès au sérum de super-soldat. Steve lui répond qu'il n'a rien de particulier, qu'il est juste un "petit gars de Brooklyn". Cela irrita Schmidt qui pointa une arme vers la tête du Captain. C'est à ce moment là que les Commandos Hurlants firent irruption dans la pièce en passant par la fenêtre. Crâne Rouge réussit à prendre la fuite et Steve se lance à sa poursuite. Plusieurs soldats d'HYDRA se mirent entre eux, si le Captain arriva à se débarrasser d'eux, un autre armé d'un lance-flamme arriva et empêcha Rogers de continuer à poursuivre Schmidt, et l'obligeant à se mettre à couvert.thumb|left|Premier et dernier baiser de Steve et Peggy Peggy Carter arriva et les tua d'une seule balle. Après l'avoir rapidement remercié, Rogers reprit la course-poursuite contre Crâne Rouge, qui avait réussit à monter à bord d'un avion, nommé La Valkyrie, ainsi que plusieurs de ses hommes. Rogers n'arrive pas à monter à bord du véhicule avant que celui-ci se mette en mouvement. Mais Chester Phillips et Peggy Carter arrivèrent à bord du véhicule personnel de Schmidt. Ils réussirent à rattraper l'avion. Avant de monter à bord, Steve et Peggy échangèrent leur premier et dernier baiser. Bataille sur La Valkyrie. Une fois sur la Valkyrie, Rogers s'aperçoit que les soldats présents ont reçu une mission suicide : ils doivent piloter les véhicule jusqu'à une grande ville et s'écraser dessus. Rapidement, il s'attaque à eux afin de les empêcher de partir. Lorsque l'un des hommes d'HYDRA parvient à partir, Captain réussit à l'arrêter. Par la suite, Steve arrive à trouve Crâne Rouge et tous deux se battent. Durant le combat, les commandes de la Valkyrie sont endommagées. Après avoir mis à terre Rogers, Schmidt ramasse de Tesseract qui n'alimente plus le vaisseau. La pierre ouvre accidentellement un portail à travers lequel Crâne Rouge est aspiré. Lorsqu'elle retombe sur le sol, elle fait fondre le métal et finit par chuter hors de la Valkyrie, dans l'océan. Après avoir été témoin de la mort apparente de Schmidt, Rogers essaye de reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau, mais les commandes endommagées et l'absence d'alimentation limite ses options : il ne peut plus que faire piquer la Valkyrie. Constatant que l'actuelle trajectoire du véhicule le fera s'écraser sur New-York, Rogers appelle Peggy. Il lui décrit la situation et lui annonce sa décision : il va cracher l'avion dans l'antarctique. Ensuite, Peggy et Steve se parlèrent comme s'il allait revenir jusqu'au moment où la communication se coupa. Pendant 67 ans, Rogers sera prisonnier de la glace. La légende. thumb|Une annonçant la disparition de Captain AmericaAprès sa disparition, Steve Rogers est pleuré par la nation américaine entière. Même si en l'absence de corps, il ne peut pas être déclaré mort, Rogers en considéré comme tel. Il laisse en héritage une trace historique, culturel et politique, ce ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Dans sa tentative de retrouver le corps de son ami, Howard Stark a retrouvé le Tesseract, qui sera ensuite étudié par le SSR. Captain America est considéré comme le premier super-héros de l'Histoire. Ses exploits durant la seconde guerre mondial sont mondialement connu et il est devenu un symbole. Le SHIELD retrouve Captain America. Environ soixante-six ans après son accident d'avion, une équipe du SHIELD, dont a fait parti Phil Coulson, est envoyée par le directeur Nick Fury en Antarctique pour retrouver le corps de Rogers. Cette équipe le recherchera pendant près de deux ans avant de le retrouver. Lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que Cap est encore en vie, il le transfère d'urgence dans un hôpital du SHIELD situé à New-York. L'annonce. Quand Rogers se réveille à New-York, il se rend rapidement compte que quelque chose cloche, même si ce qu'il peut voir correspond à ses souvenirs de la ville. En effet, le directeur Fury a décidé de lui annoncé la durée de son absence en douceur et s'assurer qu'il soit en état de supporter la nouvelle avant de lui faire affronter le monde moderne. Steve se sauve de la base du SHIELD et se retrouve dans le Time Square de 2012. C'est là qu'il rencontra Nick Fury qui lui annoncera qu'il a dormi pendant près de 70 ans ans. Nouvelle vie. Steve Rogers se retrouve perdu dans un monde qu'il ne comprend pas toujours. Il passe des semaines en isolement dans une planque du SHIELD conçue par Bruce Banner. Ensuite, il emménage dans un appartement à New-York. C'est là-bas qu'il commence à rechercher des informations sur les gens qu'il a connu dans les années 40. Il apprend que Peggy Carter est toujours vivante, et obtient son numéro de téléphone actuel, mais, il n'ose pas l'appeler de peur de la réaction de la vieille femme. Pour chasser ses souvenirs, Rogers passe le plus clair de son temps à s'entrainer à la boxe. L'invasion Chitauri. Un soir, alors qu'il est à la salle de boxe, Steve casse un sac de boxe sous l'effet de la colère. C'est à ce moment-là que Nick Fury arrive pour lui proposer une mission. Le directeur du SHIELD l'informe qu'un extra-terrestre nommé Loki à voler le Tesseract. Rogers n'est pas heureux à l'idée que la source de l'immense capacité des armes d'HYDRA a été retrouvée. Captain accepte la mission. Lorsque Fury lui demande s'il a des informations sur le Cube, Rogers lui répond qu'ils auraient mieux fait de le laisser dans l'océan. Rencontre avec Phil Coulson. ''-Well, I hope I'm the man for the job.'' Steve Rogers à Phil Coulson. thumb|left|Rencontre de Phil Coulson et Steve RogersSur le chemin pour l'Hellicarter, l'une des bases principales du SHIELD, à bord d'un Quinjet, Rogers mit au courant de la situation par Phil Coulson, qui a participé à la sélection des personnes faisant parti du projet Avengers. Entre les deux hommes, il y a eu un moment de gène lorsque Coulson révéla son côté "fanboy" de Captain America. Durant le conversation, l'agent du SHIELD parvient à glisser qu'il a aidé au design du nouvel uniforme de Rogers. Le soldat fut étonné en découvrant qu'il abordera toujours la bannière étoilée, mais, Coulson lui expliqua que les gens allaient avoir besoin de symboles rassurant devant les vérités que le public allaient apprendre dans peu de temps. Une fois sur l'Hellicarter, ils furent rejoint par Natasha Romanoff et Bruce Banner. Ensemble, ils assistèrent au décollage de la base. Plus tard, Phil Coulson a timidement demandé à Rogers s'il accepterait de dédicacer sa collection de cartes "Captain America". Ils furent interrompus par Nick Fury qui leur annonça qu'ils avaient localiser Loki. Capture en Allemagne. à compléter Combat contre Thor. à compléter Travail sur l'Helicarrier. à compléter L'attaque de l'Helicarrier. à compléter La Bataille de New-York. thumb|Les Avengers à la bataille de New-Yorkà compléter Des routes séparées. à compléter Relations. Famille. * Joseph Rogers † - Père * Sarah Rogers † - Mère * Ludovica Raws Barnes - filleule Alliés. * Peggy Carter † * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Ami d'enfance * Armée des États-Unis d'Amérique ** 107e régiment d'infanterie ** 7e Armée ** Abraham Erskine † - Ami et créateur du sérum de super-soldat ** Chester Phillips † - Commandant ** Howard Stark † - Ami ** Commandos Hurlants *** Dum Dum Dugan - Ami *** Jacques Dernier *** James Montgomery Falsworth † *** Jim Morita † *** Gabe Jones * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Phil Coulson - Fan ** Joyce Raws - amie * CIA. ** Albert Raws ** Sharon Carter - Petite amie * Avengers. ** Team Captain America *** Sam Wilson / Falcon - Partenaire et ami *** Clint Barton / Hawkeye - Ancien collègue du SHIELD *** Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *** Scott Lang / Ant-Man ** Team Iron Man - alliés et adversaire durant la Guerre Civil des Avengers. *** Tony Stark / Iron Man - Ami et rival *** Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow - Partenaire et amie *** Vision *** James Rhodes / War Machine *** Peter Parker / SpiderMan - fan ** Thor ** Bruce Banner / Hulk ** Pietro Maximoff / Vif Argent † * Erik Selvig * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Helen Cho * Laura Barton * T'Challa / Black Panther Ennemis. * Wehrmacht * Schutzstaffel * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt / Crâne Rouge ** Arnim Zola † ** Heinz Kruger † ** Alexander Pierce † ** STRIKE *** Jack Rollins ** Jasper Sitwell † ** Russo † ** Wolfgang von Strucker † ** List † * Loki * Baker * Georges Batroc * Ultron † * Ulysses Klaue * Brock Rumlow / Crossbones † * Thaddeus Ross * Helmut Zemo Références. * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America * http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_Rogers Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Soldats Catégorie:Américains Catégorie:Armée américaine Catégorie:Méta-humains Catégorie:SHIELD Catégorie:Agents SHIELD Catégorie:Commandos Hurlants Catégorie:Avengers Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:SSR